To Feel Complete
by Lia Star
Summary: AU everyone's human. Alex runs into his ex boyfriend and relives some painful memories. Warning: Torture.


A/N: Ok, it may come as a surprise to some fo you but no, I am actually not dead. I've just had a load of stuff in my life that I've needed to get sorted before I get back on track with writing. But here I am, with a new story. Wella ctually techniclly it's not a new story. Our teacher made us do some original writing and for once not some leaflet about some random rubbish, but a story and I wrote this. it's an AU fic as I don't think she'd have appreciate me writing about Vampires and Sunnydale and what not, but its fairly easy to work out who it is.

And in case you were wondering she didn't grade any of them, just wrote a comment I got 'Good description, Unusual idea'

So here it is, the piece of slash I handed into my English teacher Please keep in mind I wrote this in about 30 minutes and i haven't changed any of it, hence the crappiness, just thought someone might want to read it. Though reading it again for the second time I'm now unsure at that.

Any feedback appreciated.

Warnings: Mild slash and torture. AU (everyone's human)

((I'm currently deciding which of my other stories to leave and which to continue, so if there's a story you would particuarly like to see my continue then sent me an e-mail at and I'll make sur eI keep that one on))

/\\/\\/\\

Alex stared blankly out of the window, his mind a whirlwind of confusion. He was thinking of his life, or lack of it as the case now was. Raising a hand to the sunwarmed glass in front of him he began to wonder when this downward slope that was his life had began.

Well that was a lie to begin with, he knew exactly when it had began. It had began with a pair of cool blue eyes and a head of bleached hair. For two years William had been his life and when they had split he had spiralled out of control, he didn't bother going to work, not that he could have, even if he had wanted to. Before... before everything he had had a brilliant job in construction, on his way for a promotion of site manager, but that had become impossible for him to do. The injuries on his back had made it impossible for him to do heavy work, and there was no way he wanted to stay on the site and do everyone elses paper work.

Pushing himself up off the bed he decided to get back out there and make something of his life. He opened up his walk in wardobe and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red silk shirt before grabbing his coat and making his way down to The Bronze, the local nightclub.

He was almost there when he stopped suddenly. Not three metres away from him was an average built man wearing a long leather coat. The man seemed to sense someone watching him and he spun around, his ice blue eyes staring directly at Alex.

Alex ran. he ran as fast as his feet could take him, his heart pounding in his chest so hard it felt like it was going to explode. He finally stopped running and leant against a wall, catching his breath back. He hadn't seen William in over a year. It was hard to believe that it had only been ayear since the worst night of his life.

Every night for the past year the same images had haunted his sleep, as soon as he closed his eyes he could feel those same eyes staring back at him, the pleasure in the cold eyes at seeing his paint. He lifted a hand to rub his wrists, he could still feel how he had been bound with the rough rope that had dug into his skin. The scars were still there.

James had warned him that his wrists would scar if he didn't stop struggling but h hadn't listened, he had tugged at them desperately trying to free himself, the blind terror that had given him a rush of adrenaline, he hadn't felt the pain, he had been consumed only by the urge to escape.

"Good times, hey Alex?"

Alex looked up sharply, his eyes searching for an escape rout, but there was only one wasy he could go and that really wasn't an option.

James fished around in his pocket for a cigarette, finding one he grabbed his lighter and lit it, placing it in his mouth and breathing in deeply. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Alex stiffen at the sigh of the cigarette and allowed himself a smirk at the fear rolling off the young man in waves.

Alex watched the nimble fingers clutching the cigarette closely. He remembered the ashes hissing as they hit his bare stomach, how he couldn't move away, he had had no way to escape them, having no way of knowing where they would come from next, the blindfold had made sure of that. He remembered collapsing unconcious from the pain as a 'W' had been burnt into the tight skin just above his hip. That scar would never go away, a permanent reminder of who he would always belong to, physically and more importantly, emotionally.

William had noticed Alex tucking himself further away, curling his mind up into a ball, hiding from reality. He didn't want his boy like that, he wanted more than just an empty body, he wanted the mind, the emotions, the soul. Deciding to bring him back to reality William stared directly into Alex's eyes and left Alex unable to look away, though he could still see the internal war going on behing the boy's eyes.

"Aww,c ome on love, I just want to talk" Quicker than his eyes could follow illiam was walking forwards, pushing him back against the wall. "Well, mostly talk" His voice wasn't above a whisper as his lips were held dangerously close, no more than a centimetre from Alex's.

A hand stretched out and it delicatley reached and pushed a lock of brown hair out of Alex's eyes, and although he flinched from the touch he found himself leaning towards the hard body that ahd always felt so safe.

"That's it. there's my good boy."

Alex knew he shouldn't be but this was what he wanted, to feel complete, and this seemed the only way he could complete himself, being with William.

He slowly lifted his hand to place it into William's outstretched one and they clasped fingers together. It would be better this time, he decided and allowed himself to be pulled further into the dark alley.

/\\/\\/\\

So yeah, as I said kinda rubbish, it goes too quick for me but I had under alesson to write it in and I couldn't really go over it seeing as I was writing as oppose to typing, but this is what I came up with. Let me know what you think


End file.
